


Night Visitor

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, What Was I Thinking?, gender neutral reader, ghost!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night after night he calls you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Visitor

**Final**

As Stephen King once said in his world-wide novel _Pet Sematary_ ‘And the most terrifying question of all may be just how much horror the human mind can stand and still maintain a wakeful, staring unrelenting sanity.’

It’s been about a week or since since your best and closet of friends Tadashi Hamada tragically died in the fire at the SFIT University. You still remember that fateful night when you received the dreaded call from Cass Hamada, Hiro and Tadashi’s aunt as you lay awake in bed. Eyes red from another crying session you allowed yourself to have.

_“(N-Name…), oh I’m…I don’t know how to tell you this sweetie b-but…but there was a fire at the university…and Tadashi-Tadashi’s…”_

You almost dropped your phone the minute she told you of the news no one should have to receive. “…I see. Yeah…Yes. The funeral will be next week? Okay. Okay…Bye Aunt Cass…” Although you sounded calm and rational over the phone, the second the woman hung up you gritted your teeth.

Your chest heaved up and down after throwing your phone against the wall, tugging at your hair and shaking your head side to side falling into a pathetic heap on your bedroom floor sobbing out Tadashi’s name all through the night…

_I never got to say good-bye! Tadashi you stupid…you idiot!_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tadashi’s funeral had been a week or so later. Your head was lowered the entire time during the service, dressed in mourning black with your other friends Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and GoGo shedding their own silent tears.

Hiro was with Cass the entire time. When you…looked at him he looked…words cannot describe how he looked. And it killed you on the inside, knowing there was nothing you could say or do to help him feel better.

Back to the present…late one night was when ‘things’ started to occur.

“(Name) are you sure you don’t want me to stay the night with you?” Honey Lemon had asked for at least the tenth time, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder as a fake grin crossed over your face leading her towards the front door.

“For the last time Honey Lemon: I’m fine…alright? You don’t need to worry about me. You worry about yourself to won’t you? Go home and get some rest.”

She gives you a look of hesitance, pursing her lips in a thin line before sighing heavily. “Oh alright. But seriously call me or one of the other guys if you need anything.”

“Of course. Good-bye…”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

You stop typing on your computer, finishing up an essay when your body begins to tremble as you rub your bare, cold arms. “Huh. I don’t remember leaving the air on…” You mutter, scratching the back of your head. “Odd.”

The heater was working just fine so that couldn’t be it. Everything was operating normally as per usual.

In the meanwhile you just wrap yourself in a blanket, smiling fondly at your picture of you and Tadashi by your computer before focusing back on the task at hand.

 

Again. The damn heater just up and stopped working. Wasabi had tried to fix it for you the other night, but he just shook his head in complete disbelief. “I’m telling you (Name), everything’s working fine.”

A thoughtful frown forms across your face. “But…But I’m telling you there’s always a cold draft in here Wasabi.”

“(Name) you need some rest (insert your gender)….I’m sure it’s all just in your head.”

The next day you go to what’s left of the still in rubble, university with a camera in your hands. Although you didn’t particularly believe in things like life even after death…you were just curious. _And…I-I just want to know. Just want to see Tadashi one…more time maybe_

With a small breath, you bite your lip as you take a quick snapshot of the area where you learned Tadashi’s body was discovered. Unable to comprehend the horror those searchers must have felt discovering his burnt body.

Your camera was an old Polaroid one that, ironically Tadashi gave you as a gift considering you had a thing for vintage stuff.

You waited some seconds before the picture popped out, holding it tenderly in your hands. At first you thought you couldn’t see anything. Just nothing but rubble and debris.

Something painful, like a bolt of electricity soon touches your shoulder and the minute you look down at your photo…you can’t believe what you’re seeing.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Impossible. Is what you’re thinking as you gaze down at the photo still when you return home. Shaking your head in disbelief, tears almost brimming in your eyes as your fingertips tenderly caress the image.

The figure was also wearing Tadashi’s trademark San Fransokyo Ninja’s hat that Hiro kept in his room.

“Tadashi?” You whispered.

You stand in your room for some minutes, unsure of what to think or how to possibly debunk the image as a mere fault in the camera. _Wait. The hell is that?_

 

Right there, standing outside your window is Tadashi. A wide grin crossed over his horribly burnt face…and no eyes. He doesn’t have any eyes. And yet he’s looking right at you. _“(Name!) Come on aren’t ya going to let me in? It’s me: Tadashi.”_

No.

You drop your camera and begin backing away. Tadashi’s knocking soon becomes erratic raps on the window. You’re too stunned to speak. Too stunned to scream or cry out in fear/joy. You wanted to let him in. You really had. But…this wasn’t Tadashi.

That grin just didn’t look like a Tadashi grin that you remembered so. It wasn’t charming. It…something about it just made you feel sick to your stomach.

“(Name!)”

He tries to open the window but seems to fail at doing so.

“I’ve wanted to see you for so long!”

“Aren’t you happy to see your Dashi again?”

His words become louder and louder. Maybe if you ignore him he’ll go away. But he doesn’t. You stay up all through the night as a result, unable to sleep nor do you want to for that matter.

Night after night Tadashi kept knocking on your window when you locked the door and he pounds on that to. You watch, trying to mask your fear as the doorknob twists and jiggles covering your ears in an attempt to block everything out, huddled in a corner.

 It was so bad you had to stay with Hiro and Cass on some occasions but knew that was a foolish attempt to try and evade this…Thing that looked like your beloved Tadashi.

Again you continued staying up through the night…’Tadashi’ still calling out your name.

But no matter what, you tell Hiro to not let him in.

You’re too afraid of what will happen if he does get to you.

“Just…block it out Hiro,” You finally tell the youngest Hamada sibling who actually looks frightened beyond belief. “Just ignore him and he’ll stop…it’ll stop.”

**Just ignore him and he’ll go away**

**Author's Note:**

> Um....well heh here's my first Big Hero 6 one shot ^^; I wanted to try a reader insert, first time writing one so yeah. And I was in the mood to write something on the 'creepy' side of things. Inspired by a Yandere!Tadashi vid that caught my interest. 
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
